


Mystery of Love

by nekkoyaz



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Hyewon needs a Hug, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, One-Sided Attraction, Sakura Needs a Hug, hyekkura, hyekura - Freeform, izone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekkoyaz/pseuds/nekkoyaz
Summary: It's the summer of 2021, and artist 22-year-old Kang Hyewon is spending the last days with her groupmates at their 21st-century dorm somewhere in Korea. She soon falls into a revelation that she’s in love with Miyawaki Sakura, a woman of few words and unkept promises.
Relationships: Kang Hyewon/Miyawaki Sakura, Lee Chaeyeon & Miyawaki Sakura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> to satisfy my soul so i can sleep peacefully without making dialogues in my mind. enjoy?

It's the summer of 2021, and artist 22-year-old Kang Hyewon is spending the last days with her groupmates at their 21st-century dorm somewhere in Korea. She soon falls into a revelation that she’s in love with Miyawaki Sakura, a woman of few words and unkept promises. 

Amid the sun-drenched splendor of their surroundings, Hyewon and Sakura discover the heady beauty of awakening desire over the course of a summer that will alter their lives forever. The mystery of love reminds us that love is sometimes forged in the crises that threaten to shatter us, and that those who see us for who we truly are may not always be the ones easiest to recognize. 

a/n: Happy birthday to our Sakura. Take note of the bold texts.:) 


	2. one

a/n: Happy late birthday, Sakura. Im not sure if i'll continue updating this. I'm sorry.

\---

Early December 2020

Kang Hyewon is wide awake; and she doesn’t know if she should blame the cause of her growing anxiety to the first performance of panorama or if it’s because of the insomniac induced sleeps she’s been having lately. She tries all the techniques she sees on the internet to fall asleep easily but it didn’t work that much, and now she’s stuck counting sheeps to catch a sleep for god knows when. 

She deserves a nice rest but at the same time, she feels restless. Her mind is all over the place as the thoughts go unbearably havoc, making her in distress late at night. 

She looks at the person sleeping soundly besides her. Hyewon resists the temptation to touch the soft blonde locks of Eunbi, the woman who got her hair bleached recently. Even though the older woman is their leader, she still manages to execute and excel performances perfectly. Maybe you need to be more hardworking to have a well deserved sleep. 

Am I really going to praise her and underestimate myself? Wow, what an absolute pity you are. Hyewon bitterly laughs, sitting up. You fucking trash.

If the god above the skies doesn’t have a plan to give her an ounce of sleep, then she has no choice but to go somewhere else comforting and nice.

///

After Hyewon changes into something casual and shady, she picks up a cap somewhere in her closet and a surgical mask because corona is such a bitch and she shall blame all of the problems to the surging virus. She almost forgot that she’s practically blind without contacts but being in a hurry, she wears her thick lensed glasses and exits the room carefully, not wanting to wake up Eunbi.

Shuffling her phone inside her hoodie, her gaze goes through the two women sleeping on a couch by the living room, Hyewon peaks a bit and she meets the sleeping faces of Yena and Yujin. And judging how scattered the gaming consoles and messy the scene is, they probably stayed up all night playing or something. Hyewon sighs, getting a blanket from the floor and draping it on the bodies devoid of energy.

“Hyewon unnie?” The aforementioned woman looks at the direction where she heard her name, suffice to say, it isn’t Eunbi who saw her but Kim Chaewon. It looks like the younger woman just came out of the bathroom. “Where are you going in…” She glances at the wall clock briefly, “In the middle of one am?” She continues.

“I can’t sleep.” Hyewon shortly replies, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

Chaewon didn’t like her response. She must’ve been weighing the differences between where are you going? and I can't sleep. “But that’s not what I asked, I-”

Fortunately, Hyewon is smart enough to come up with convincing excuses and she always comes prepared. “I’m b..buying something in the convenience store, that’s all.” God, my voice. The older woman thinks, she definitely needs a drink after all of this ends. 

“Yeah, and would that get you in a scandal?” Hyewon didn’t answer. Chaewon hums, “That’s what I thought. I’ll go with you, no more shady stuff anymore, Kwangbae.”

“You don’t need to do this, Chaewon.”

“Would you rather let me accompany you or tell Eunbi unnie that you’re sneaking out?”

Damn, she’s good. Hyewon pauses in her trance. Whatever her mind comes up with will be the first thing she’s gonna reply because she fucked up a bit. In three, two, one.

“No, I’m already going with Sakura.”

You dumb fuck. Her mind shouts. What if that girl is asleep!-

“Okay, I’ll go with you two then.” Chaewon voices out, grabbing a jacket from a chair and not bothering to change her pajamas. Hyewon has no choice but to let the younger woman come with her. “You know, I can’t sleep tonight too but I never thought of buying something from a store at one am.”

///

They stopped by in front of the dorm’s one door. Chaewon gives her a look that says you knock. Hyewon rolls her eyes and knocks not once but thrice. No one answered.

“Did Sakura unnie fall asleep?” 

Maybe. Hyewon wants to say. But; “If nobody answers, I’ll kick down this door.” is what comes out from her mouth. 

And someone granted her request. Chaewon and Hyewon look at the glaring woman in front of them, the taller woman can see the faint blinking television from the distance and it looks like somebody also can’t sleep too.

“What.” Miyawaki Sakura demands. Hyewon didn’t dare to look at her glossy painted eyes.

Chaewon frowns, expectedly looking between Hyewon and Sakura in confusion. “I thought you two will-”

“What do you mean by what, Kkura.” Hyewon cuts her off as she pulls Sakura outside by her wrist. “I sent you a text that I’ll fetch you, right?” The taller woman gives a charming wink.

Sakura stays silent for a moment, her gaze from Chaewon returns to Hyewon, who’s inwardly panicking by the turn of events. She scratches her pink hair by the realization, opening her mouth to reply;

“Yeah. I was busy watching a drama. Sorry. Let me get ready, come inside.” And so, the two women step inside to see a rerun of a drama playing on the tv faraway.

Chaewon blinks. “I didn’t take Sakura unnie to watch that.” 

Hyewon looks at her, she really can’t see what drama is playing on the tv. “Watch what exactly?

“Uh, I think that’s crash landing on you.” Hyewon doesn’t even watch korean dramas. So she just nods. 

“Believe me or not,” Sakura suddenly appears in front of them. But her gaze is steady on Hyewon. “That’s actually the world of the married.” 

Oh, Kang Hyewon has heard about that show from Hitomi. Chaewon awkwardly chuckles by the discovery behind Sakura’s badly hidden tears. “Well.. alright.” 

When the three of them step out of their complex, the moonlight shines itself against Sakura’s graceful figure. As if she was carefully sculpted and brought to life to embody the meaning of beauty. Hyewon tries not to think about how blooming Sakura looks even without makeup. But wow, she’s ethereal. 

Chaewon leads the way on their trip to the nearest seven eleven store to avoid being caught. They couldn’t afford to be involved in some sort of rumors in the middle of their comeback right now.

And Hyewon? She might have stared at Miyawaki Sakura too much. It’s very much illegal to look like that.

“Is there something wrong?” Sakura asks. Hyewon flinches from her spot and quickly shakes her head.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Hyewon responds quickly, glancing away, biting back the you look nice and swallowing it. 

Was it bad that her heart skips a beat whenever she looks at her? Hyewon thinks, staring straight ahead. Is this normal? Am I sick? Or is it just that I lack sleep? 

Hyewon isn’t dumb, she knows her heart is fluttering because of her. She isn’t supposed to act like this around her members. Especially that they’re all girls.

But one thing for sure is, It is not a crime to fall in love. 

///

She never looked at Sakura again. 

…

Hyewon still didn’t want to look at them the next day. Maybe the aftermath of dragging Sakura to unplanned plans creeped in her system and that made her guilty, especially to the fact that she lied to the two of them. 

They didn’t do anything bad, they just went out and bought some things like snacks. But why was she thinking that she did something not okay?

She sighs, “I’m going insane.” Hyewon did not mean to say that aloud in the middle of their breakfast. The lack of sleep is already taking a toll on her. The three women look at each other, indirectly asking if they heard the same thing from the older woman. 

It’s Yujin who replies. “What happened, kwangbae?” Yena looks at Hyewon with worry.

“I’m getting less sleep nowadays.” Hyewon opens up, finally admitting like it’s a crime. “So I went out… last.. midnight.”

Minju opens her mouth to say something, but a huh comes out instead. Yena backs her up by asking if Eunbi knows.

Hyewon shakes her head. “She doesn’t. But it’ll go away eventually, right?”

“Right. Everybody can have restless nights too.” Minju finally says. Silence consumes as they return to eat their breakfast while few conversations happen here and there. Chaewon finally wakes up when they finished eating so they had to wait for her before they can go to the schedule altogether. 

“You okay?” Chaewon asks the older woman when they got out of the complex. Hyewon nods.

“Yeah, why?”

The younger woman replies. “Yena told me that you said you’re going insane.”

“Ah,” Hyewon looks at Chaewon, she opens her mouth to say nothing but only the truth. She knows how her mind works, she won’t stop seeking the truth even if she is convincing enough. Besides, Chaewon can be trusted. Well.. all of them can be trusted, it’s just that Hyewon doesn’t want to approach them all of the sudden. 

“I’ll tell you later after our schedules.”


End file.
